


No shirt. No blouse.

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Parody, hurt/comfort a little bit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Похоже, мне нужна футболка с большой надписью «я люблю члены», которая будет светиться в темноте.История о том, что не стоит приглашать будущего мужа на девичник в бар, в котором работает бармен-гей.





	No shirt. No blouse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



> История основана на сюжете 8 серии 3 сезона сериала "Непригодные для свидания" и содержит ещё кучу отсылок на другие ситкомы.
> 
> Приятного чтения.
> 
> Так же хочу заметить, что очень легко чтение пойдёт под песню The Neighbourhood – Sweater Weather, строчка которой использована для названия работы.

Стив официально ненавидел четверг. Не то, чтобы четверг чем-то его обидел или вроде того. Он ненавидел четверг, потому что работал барменом. Обычно его смена начиналась с того, что какие-нибудь адвокатишки после работы заходили в «Mad Fury», чтобы выпить пива перед возвращением домой.

Они, конечно, не хотели много пить, ведь «завтра пятница, и если употреблять много алкоголя в четверг, то что останется на потом», но забывали об этом примерно после литра пива. И тогда начиналось всё веселье.

Адвокаты в их районе были какими-то… не такими. Они буйствовали, зная, что даже под мухой могут запросто выиграть судебный процесс. А ещё были особые, слишком «умные» адвокатессы, пытавшиеся его снять, как шлюху. И именно за это он ненавидел четверг. Была какая-то магия в том, что в любые другие дни адвокатессы вели себя тихо и мирно, сидя за дальним столиком и периодически подзывая к себе официантку.

— Вон та блондиночка, — сказала Ванда, ставя пустой круглый поднос на стойку, — хочет два светлых пива и тебя.

— И снова, — подняв взгляд на Ванду, спокойно произнёс Стив, — скажи ей, что я не заинтересован.

— Говорила, дважды, — недовольно отозвалась Ванда, — и даже записку писала. Остается отправить e-mail и оставить сообщение на голосовой почте.

— И что ты ей сказала? — подняв бровь, спросил Стив, чуя подвох.

— Ну, сначала я пыталась всё объяснить деликатно, подбирая самый лучшие метафоры для обозначения голубизны, потом сравнила тебя с Дамблдором и Рики Мартином, но они не знают ни того, ни другого, так что пришлось сказать, что ты любишь пенисы.

— Умничка, — улыбнулся Стив, поставив два стакана пива на поднос. — Быстро учишься.

— Я стараюсь, — подмигнула Ванда и, поправив свой красный жакет, являющийся обязательной составляющей униформы, забрала поднос.

Стив наблюдал за ней издалека, и, судя по всему, ей снова пришлось говорить о пенисах. Что ж, Стив даже пожалел, что не может услышать весь разговор целиком. Он отвлёкся на хлопок двери, из которой вышел Клинт. Он разговаривал по телефону и широко улыбался. Встав с краю, у входа на кухню, Клинт жестом попросил налить ему вишневого сока, который он всегда пил так, словно пьёт вино, не обращая внимания, что и цвет, и консистенция совсем не те.

Молча придвинув стакан с соком к Клинту, Стив собирался уйти в другую сторону, чтобы не мешать разговору, но Клинт остановил его, схватив за руку, и зачем-то кивнул. В эту же секунду он попрощался с собеседником и убрал телефон в карман.

— Добавь сюда водки, — попросил Клинт, и Стив удивился.

— Шесть вечера.

— Тем более добавь водки, — поторопил его Клинт, и не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиниться. — Завтра у нас здесь будет девичник. Я только чт…

Клинта прервали бренчащие колокольчики. Увидев гостя, Клинт закатил глаза.

— Он вообще… ну не знаю, работает там, например? — спросил Клинт, затем пригубив сока.

— Он не любит быть один в вечер любого дня.

— Поэтому пришёл снова портить репутацию нашему бару.

— Девушку бы ему найти, да такую, чтобы ну, знаешь, в узду его взяла. Поставила на место, — сказал Стив, смотря на Баки, который уже шушукался с Вандой.

— Знаешь, есть у меня одна на примете. Красивая, дерзкая и самодостаточная. Вжарить может любому.

— И откуда ты её знаешь? — удивился Стив.

— А что, я недостаточно хорош, чтобы знать такую? — спросил слегка опьяневший Клинт.

— Ну, вряд ли такая стала бы спать с тобой.

— Это моя подруга детства. Она показывала мне сиськи, а я делал за неё всю домашку.

Стив едва сдержал смешок.

— Баки не захочет знакомиться с той, с которой мы захотим его познакомить.

— А мы ему не скажем, — уверенно закивал Клинт. — Просто скажи ему, что завтра для друзей три напитка по цене одного, а тёплое пиво вообще бесплатно.

— Я люблю тёплое пиво, — сказал Баки, подходя ближе. — Нравится мне ваша официанточка новая.

— Только тронь пальцем, — пробормотал Клинт, подняв указательный палец вверх, — останешься без яиц.

Поджав губы, Клинт опустошил свой стакан с соком и пошёл на кухню. Всё-таки завтра у них тут намечается девичник.

— Нальёшь вчерашнего пива за символичные ноль центов? — спросил Баки, сев за стойку. — Кстати, красавчик, уже получил свою порцию внимания симпатичненьких адвокатесс?

— Похоже, мне нужна футболка с большой надписью «я люблю члены», которая будет светиться в темноте.

— Не, лучше вместо «член» использовать слово «пенис». Солиднее звучит. А почему завтра три шота по цене одного?

— Девичник. Клинт нашёл нам клиентов.

— О, — Баки поднял брови вверх. — Я звезда девичников. Я приду. Мне же можно?

— Можно подумать, здесь есть кто-то, кто смог бы тебя остановить.

— Никто во всём мире не смог бы удержать меня от похода на девичник. Даже Арни. Признай это.

Стив закатил глаза и демонстративно вздохнул, но ничего не ответил.

 

***

— Я люблю пенисы, — Клинт громко прочитал надпись на новой футболке Стива. — Уже не боишься, что кто-нибудь со старой работы заглянет сюда и узнает о тебе страшную правду?

— Баки сказал, что я смогу снять её только когда он кого-нибудь подцепит, — грустно изрёк Стив. В конце концов на футболку он сам вчера напросился. — Но может, поможет отпугивать адвокатесс.

— А если придут красивые адвокаты? — смекнул Клинт.

— Возможно, я уйду с одним из них, — хихикнул Стив, — если уж очень приспичит.

Клинт понимающе кивнул. Ну с кем такого не бывает, а? Он, повернувшись к барной стойке спиной, сел на стул, облокотившись на стойку локтями, и оглядел весь бар. Небольшая компания молодых девушек сидела за самым большим из столов. Та, что в короне, видимо и была невеста. У неё были светло-рыжие волосы, лицо покрыто веснушками, а в руках бутылка дорогого Глен Маккена, увидев которую Клинт одобрительно закивал.

— Вот это я понимаю выпивка, а, Стив? Не то, что берут твои адвокатессы.

— Не все могут себе позволить, — согласился Стив. — А которая из них Наташа?

— Вот та рыжая, сидит справа от невесты в чёрном, обтягивающем всё, что можно, платье.

— И ты так легко отдаёшь её на растерзание Баки?

— У меня ничего не может быть с той, за которую я делал домашку, — покачал головой Клинт, поджав губы. Да уж, отговорка так себе.

— Она тебе не дала? — с иронией спросил Стив.

— Ну да, — признался Клинт.

— Я никому не скажу, — пообещал Стив.

— Не скажешь о чём? — спросила неожиданно подошедшая Ванда.

— Ни о чём, — буркнул Стив, подмигивая. Ванда кивнула, улыбнувшись. — Как девичник?

— Скучно. Они болтают, болтают, болтают и, вы представить себе не можете, что они делают ещё! — с энтузиазмом сказала Ванда.

— Описывают свои любимые позиции для занятия сексом? — спросил Клинт.

— Фу, — скорчилась Ванда, — я надеюсь, что нет. Не хочу знать слишком много о незнакомых мне женщинах.

— А сама у меня спрашивала, — напомнил Стив, усмехнувшись.

— Это был научный интерес.

— Так что они делают ещё? — спросил Клинт, не выдержав.

— Да ничего, — пожала плечами Ванда. — Можно мне виски на донышке? Мне с ними целый вечер ещё сидеть.

— Как ничего?

— Они слишком много болтают, Клинт, — ответила она так, как будто это было очевидно. — Может, подсядешь к ним? А то с твоей любовью к сплетням у вас и менструальные циклы синхронизируются.

— Вот нравятся мне такие, как ты, — тихо сказал Клинт. — Любого на место поставят.

— Ну, может быть с ней, тебе повезёт, — шепнул ему на ухо Стив, пока Ванда опрокидывала в себя виски.

Поставив стакан на стойку и поблагодарив Стива, Ванда снова направилась к столику с девушками, надеясь, что это ненадолго. Клинт и Стив продолжали наблюдать за компанией и за Баки, который чувствовал себя уверено среди этих дам.

— Они мужской стриптиз не заказывали? — с надеждой спросил Стив.

— Нет, — ответил Клинт. — Мне жаль, парень.

— Я могу станцевать, — из ниоткуда появился Баки.

— Ты не умеешь, — с сомнением сказал Стив.

— Да что ты! А если так?

Всё получилось не так, как он задумывал. Быстро дойдя до столика, он стянул с невесты диадему и надел её, а потом сделал несколько шагов влево, найдя немного свободного места. С диадемой на голове Баки выглядел особенно глупо, но кажется, это мало кого волновало. Ванда замерла рядом со Стивом и приготовилась наблюдать за этим невероятным зрелищем.

Баки двигался слегка нелепо. Он то крутил бёдрами, то выделывал какие-то странные движения руками, и сразу было понятно, что он в жизни не видел мужского стриптиза. А может, и вообще не видел каких-либо танцев. Ванда едва сдерживала смех, Стив совсем не скрывал ощущение стыда за Баки, которое тут же скопилось в его груди.

— Он ведь пьян? — спросила Ванда.

— Не думаю, — ответил Стив.

— Так, стоп, Барнс, никакой обнажёнки, — остановил Баки Клинт, когда тот начал расстёгивать рубашку. — Не позорься, ей богу, а то у нас со Стивом задуманное не получится.

— Вы что, решили замутить друг с другом, — дерзко сказал Баки, подойдя к стойке, — а теперь, посмотрев на меня, понимаете, что вам нужен кто-то третий? Под «кем-то» я имел ввиду себя.

— Ты неисправим, — сказала Ванда, закатив глаза. — Пойду приму другие заказы, пока меня не стошнило.

— Это как-то связано со мной? — поинтересовался Баки, сев на высокий стул, когда Ванда ушла.

— Не думаю.

— Так что у вас двоих за дело?

— Никакого дела, — наморщился Стив. Он не умел врать, поэтому Баки просто покачал головой. — Ладно. Мы с Клинтом решили, что нужно найти тебе подружку. Потому что те девушки, которых ты находишь сам, немного… странные.

— Ага, это чем же?

— Ну ты же не можешь не заметить это сам, — сказал Клинт, внимательно наблюдавший за его реакцией.

— И что же было странного, например, в Дейзи? — самодовольно спросил Баки. — Красивая, с хорошей фигурой и чувством юмора…

— Она перевозила кокаин в своей вагине! — возмутился Стив.

— Ну и что в этом плохого? Она же мне не изменяла.

— Возможно, от пакетика кокаина она получила больше оргазмов, чем от тебя, — фыркнул Стив.

— Знаешь, что? — обижено сказал Баки, подняв палец вверх. — Заткнись.

— Мы просто хотели познакомить тебя с одной девушкой, — отступил Клинт. —У меня есть одна знакомая, подруга детства, и…

— Вы же не думаете, что я соглашусь? — перебил его Баки, фыркнув. — Ненавижу сводничество. Лучше вон ему, — он кивнул в сторону Стива, — парня найди.

— У меня всего один друг-гей.

— Ну так познакомь его со Стивом!

— Стив, хочешь познакомлю тебя со… Стивом? Стив, вот это Стив. Стив, это Стив, — с улыбкой снова указав на Стива, сказал Клинт. — Помнишь, я же тебе о нём рассказывал?

— Я не буду ни с кем знакомиться, — фыркнул Баки недовольно. — Тем более, что я уже познакомился с одной красивой девушкой сегодня. Она не хранит наркоту… вообще нигде.

— И где же ты с ней познакомился? — спросил Стив. Его ухмылка показалась Баки подозрительной.

— На девичнике, — осторожно ответил он.

— И как же её зовут? — поинтересовался Клинт, улыбаясь.

— Наташа.

— Бинго!

Услышав имя, Клинт и Стив стукнулись кулачками. Баки хлопал глазами. Что здесь происходит? Разнервничавшись, он быстро сиганул в толпу девушек и вытащил одну за руку.

— Ты знакома с этим недоумком? — спросил он возмущённо.

— Ты про парня, который постоянно хотел пялиться на мою грудь, за что я макала его головой в унитаз? — спросила Наташа.

— Это было всего пару раз, — прошептал Клинт Стиву.

— Знаю его с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двенадцать, — договорила она, потрепав Клинта по голове. — Ты, кстати, обещал принести выпить. Бесплатно.

— Стив, налей даме пива за счёт заведения, — сказал Баки зло.

— Жду тебя на диване, медвежонок, — тихо, у самого уха Баки произнесла Наташа. А затем, взяв бутылку пива, вернулась обратно за столик.

Баки стоял нахмурившись ещё какое-то время. Он не понимал, как так вышло, что его друзья – и друзья ли они ему после? – так легко провернули ненавидимое им сватовство. У Клинта зазвонил телефон, и он ушёл разговаривать в туалет. Баки же сел за стойку, грозно смотря на Стива.

— Так что, значит, Наташа тебе нравится? — спросил Стив, уставший от молчания.

— Ну а как же, — кивнул Баки, — ты же сам её видел. И вот знаешь, что странно? Мне нравится с ней разговаривать. Я хочу не просто склеить её на одну ночь, но я хочу и… разговаривать с ней обо всём на свете.

— Ну, парень, ты попал. Поздравляю, добро пожаловать в мир глупых, влюблённых людей.

— Да я не влюблён! Просто… она мне нравится. Ясно тебе?

— Да ясно-ясно, не обязательно так ворчать.

— Ты думаешь, что она мне подходит? — спросил Баки.

— Ну, она красивая и дерзкая, прямо как ты. Думаю только, что её орешки крепче, чем твои, — хмыкнул Стив, облокотившись на стойку локтями. — Ты пригласил её куда-нибудь?

— Пока нет, но думаешь стоит? Ну в смысле, согласится ли она? Я сегодня вообще нормально пахну? А куда пригласить? Может, в пиццерию? Там вкусно, обстановка дружелюбная и от моей квартиры недалеко. Или лучше суши? Девушки ведь больше любят суши, чем пиццу? Они же, типа, некалорийные. Конечно, было бы круто сводить её в итальянский ресторан, но финансы не позволяют. Так что ты думаешь, Стив? Стив? Сти-и-ив? Ты меня слушаешь?

Баки неловко стукнул Стива по плечу, и только после тот опомнился. Он замотал головой, стал бормотать что-то невнятное себе под нос и извинялся.

— Ты меня вообще слышал? — спросил Баки, остановив многочисленные слова сожаления со стороны Стива.

— Ну громкость твоего голоса в моей голове была равна примерно двенадцати процентам от общего шума, — признал Стив, опустив взгляд.

— И что же такое тебя отвлекло? — нервничал Баки. — Мы лучшие друзья или как? И… Стоп, ты снова это делаешь?

— Делаю что? — не понял Стив.

— Отвлекаешься, вот что! Ну-ка, что там у нас такого происходит за моей спиной.

Повернувшись, Баки увидел, что к девичнику присоединился мужчина. Он разговаривал с невестой и широко улыбался. На нём был серый пиджак, из-под которого торчала черная футболка, синие джинсы и белые кроссовки. То, что Стив засмотрелся именно на него, Баки не сомневался.

— Кажется, на вечеринку подоспел чей-то лучший-друг-гей, — подмигнул он, улыбаясь. — А ты единственный в этом баре, у кого на груди есть слово «пенис».

— Боже, какой позор, — расстроился Стив, — ну кто захочет заводить разговор с тем, кто настолько отчаялся, что носит футболку со словом «пенис».

— Да брось, — фыркнул Баки. — Отличный повод для знакомства.

— Он идёт сюда, Баки, боже. Дай мне свою жилетку.

— Даже не пытайся скрыть свою личность под дешевой джинсой, — заулыбался тот. Стив ещё больше занервничал. — Так что, пицца или суши?

— Гамбургер. Большой, сочный гамбургер с говядиной, — пробормотал Стив. — Ей понравится. А теперь иди отсюда.

Он поставил перед Баки стакан с пивом. Тот ухмыльнулся, взял стакан и вернулся на девичник, надеясь пригласить Наташу. Стив непринуждённо протирал стойку, делая вид, что не замечает никого вокруг.

Это было легко и просто, но он всё равно продолжал придумывать план. Как познакомиться с этим красавчиком?

Когда красавчик сел ближе, Стив разглядел его до мелочей. Увидел даже шрам под губой, но при этом остался незамеченным.

— Клёвая футболка, — сказал незнакомец, кивнув.

— Ещё один способ отпугивать назойливых клиентов, — ответил Стив, подняв подбородок. — Я Стив.

— Тони, — улыбнулся он. — Что предложишь выпить, Стив?

— Я предложил бы себя, но к сожалению, не могу принять жидкообразное состояние.

— А знаешь, — Тони наклонился, закусив губу, — я могу отсосать, если хочешь.

Стив ухмыльнулся, стараясь сдержаться.

— Я живу здесь недалеко, — весело сказал он, надеясь, что ещё не покраснел.

— Жду тебя у входа, сладкий.

Быстро схватив куртку, Стив уже хотел пойти за Тони, как вдруг понял, что не может оставить своё рабочее место без присмотра. А потом он увидел Ванду, которая, похоже, всё это время наблюдала за ними, и план сложился сам собой.

— Ты же хотела смену бармена? — спросил он умоляюще.

— Только если ты обещаешь рассказать потом, какую позу вы использовали чаще, — схитрила Ванда.

— Я у тебя в долгу!

Ванда с усмешкой наблюдала за тем, как Стив поднимался по лестнице, чтобы выйти из бара.

Клинт вернулся через двадцать минут.

— Ты не Стив, — сказал он.

— Браво, доктор Уотсон, — хмыкнула Ванда, зачем-то наклонившись вперёд. — Если хотите, я могу быть для вас Стивом.

Она слишком громко и томно вздохнула, откинула руками спадающую прядь волос, оголяя красивое декольте. Клинт смотрел прямо на него, и Ванда чуть сдвинула руки, сжав грудь. Со стакана, который она держала в руке, стекла капля и упала прямо на шею Ванды, а затем проделав долгий путь от шеи до груди, капля пропала в ямке между сжатых грудей. У Клинта пошла кровь из носа.

— Боже, Наташа не врала! — воскликнула она, забавляясь. — Кровь из носа и возбуждение одновременно не очень-то приятно, да?

— Где Стив? — обиженно спросил Клинт, прижимая салфетку к носу.

— Он завёл свой бэтмобиль, — ответила Ванда. Клинт смотрел на неё, моргая. — К нему подкатил какой-то парень. Они ушли вместе.

— Значит, только я сегодня неудачник, да?

Ванда пожала плечами.

 

***

Открывать входную дверь и целоваться одновременно сложно. Но Тони так хорошо целовал его, что отрываться совсем не хотелось. Он прижал Тони к двери ещё сильнее.

— У меня на заднице уже отпечаток от твоих ключей, — прошептал Тони на выдохе.

— Да, прости.

Тони отошёл в сторону, и проблем с дверью больше не было. Как только Стив открыл её, Тони затолкал его внутрь, быстро захлопнул дверь и снова поцеловал. Стив думал, что было бы неплохо прерваться, всё-таки заниматься сексом в коридоре неудобно, да и все принадлежности он хранил в ванной, но у Тони были явно другие планы.

Он уже почти расстегнул ширинку на его штанах, когда у Стива зазвонил телефон.

— Это Клинт, я должен ответить, — сказал Стив, целуя.

— Твой парень?

— Нет, мой начальник.

— Работа — это серьёзно, — кивнул Тони. — Где у тебя душ? На улице такая духота, я хочу освежиться.

— Первая дверь налево.

— Спасибо, сладкий.

Прежде чем уйти, Тони снова поцеловал Стива.

К сожалению, как бы Стив не пытался отделаться от Клинта, проболтал с ним почти пятнадцать минут. Он всё что-то говорил о Баки, но Стив не слушал, думая о Тони в душе. От одной мысли становилось так сладко, что Стив едва не скулил в трубку, пытаясь убедить Клинта заткнуться.

— Мне правда пора, — сказал Стив, когда уже не смог терпеть; ведь мог просто сразу сказать ему правду. — У меня срочное и важное дело…

— Да, Ванда сказала мне, — весело ответил Клинт, и Стив был уверен, что будь он рядом, то ударил бы в носопырку, чтобы не думал больше так над ним издеваться. — Она назвала твой член бэтмобилем.

— Зачем ты мне об этом рассказываешь?

— Поднимаю твоё настроение. Ладно, удачи там, герой-любовник. Я прослежу за Барнсом.

— Спасибо, птенчик, — рассмеялся Стив.

Положив трубку, он выключил звук у телефона и откинул его на тумбочку.

За дверью ванной комнаты слышалось журчание воды. Посидев ещё немного, Стив, решительно настроившись, вошёл внутрь.

Ванная комната была небольшой. Почти у самой двери стоял шкафчик со всякой бытовой химией, в нём же находился ящик с аптечкой. Над ним висело зеркало, а сбоку, на углу, сушилка. Рядом со шкафом стоял унитаз, а через два метра от него висела занавеска, отделяющая душевую от остального помещения. Из-под занавески торчали ноги.

— Я уж подумал, что ты сбежал, — сказал Тони, внезапно открыв занавеску.

У Тони был красивый, ровный, смуглый тон кожи. Аккуратная бородка обрамляла губы, и Стив уже представил, как приятно от прикосновений к ней щиплет щёку. Тело у Тони было подтянутое, несильно накаченное, но было видно, что он не пренебрегал походами в спортзал.

— Ну так присоединишься или будешь просто смотреть? — подняв бровь, спросил Тони.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Стив начал раздеваться и через тридцать секунд уже прижимал Тони к белому кафелю, целуя и гладя бедро.

 

***

Стив проснулся от того, что кто-то толкнул его в бок. Открыв глаза, он увидел тёмную макушку, устроившуюся у него на груди, улыбнулся и задремал. Но тут же снова получил тычок в бок.

— Что ты хочешь? — сонно пробормотал Стив, не открывая глаз. Он не знал, сколько времени было, но очень хотел спать.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь перекусить? — спросил Тони. Стив почувствовал, как он отполз в сторону.

— Могу предложить себя, — хмыкнул он, потерев переносицу.

— Это предложение я уже использовал, — хмыкнул Тони. — Чтобы повторить это ещё раз, понадобится допинг.

В подтверждении слов, желудок Тони заурчал, только тогда Стив открыл глаза и с жалостью посмотрел на него. Конечно, Тони выглядел не идеально в силу определённых обстоятельств: они всю ночь возились по простыням; Стив даже думать не хотел о том, как выглядит он сам. Но тем не менее, было в Тони что-то особенное – ухмылка, тёплый взгляд карих глаз или взбалмошная причёска, Стив не знал, что именно – то, что заставляло Стива смотреть на Тони иначе.

Под пристальным взглядом Тони, Стив поднялся, сходил в ванную, умылся и даже оделся. Это заняло не больше десяти минут, но Тони не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. После Стив пошёл на кухню, а Тони отправился в душ, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Стив стоял около тумбочки, отмеряя нужную дозу кофе, когда Тони вернулся. В маленькой электрической духовке готовились горячие сэндвичи с сыром, так что аромат на кухне стоял потрясающий.

— Ты не только бармен, но ещё и бог? — сказал Тони, демонстративно закусывая губу. — Кажется, что если ты что-то делаешь, то делаешь это идеально.

— Спасибо, — нажимая кнопки, ответил Стив.

— Особенно это относится ко всему, что было ночью, — продолжил Тони. — Может, как-нибудь повторим?

— Ты всегда знаешь, где меня найти.

— Звучит как «да».

— Ненавижу это слово.

— Почему?

— Глупое оно какое-то.

Пока варился кофе, Стив достал сэндвичи, разрезал их и положил на отдельные тарелки. Тони наблюдал за всем с интересом, и, по правде говоря, Стив был удивлён тем, что он остался, а не сбежал с утра пораньше, как это делают… да почти все.

За завтраком они разговорились. Стив рассказывал про свою работу, когда вдруг Тони вспомнил вчерашний девичник.

— Но, кажется, там было весело, — сказал он, взглянув на Тони.

— Ну, я не знаю. Я ведь убежал с тобой почти сразу же.

— А как ты вообще оказался на девичнике? Невеста тебя пригласила?

— Пеппер – моя невеста. Надо было сразу тебе сказать.

Стив едва не подавился. Тони как ни в чём не бывало продолжал поглощать пищу и кофе, в то время, как он совсем не знал, как теперь быть.

— О, нет, — наконец произнёс Стив. — Наташа меня убьёт.

— Но ты ведь не против повторить, верно?

 

***

Кажется, его смена начиналась в четыре. Во всяком случае, Стив думал именно так, когда зашёл в бар. Посетителей ещё не было, если не считать посетительницей Наташу, подругу Клинта. Она, Клинт и Ванда обсуждали что-то, и Стив поспешил к ним присоединиться. Ему же тоже было чем поделиться.

Он сел, зачем-то застегнув молнию на батнике.

— В честь чего круглый стол? — как бы невзначай спросил Стив.

— Хорошо, что ты сам задал этот вопрос, — начал Клинт, качая головой. — Баки сбежал.

— Что? — вскрикнул Стив, подскочив на месте. — Куда? Из-за чего?

— Ну я спросила не составит ли он мне компанию на свадьбе моей начальницы, — рассказывала Наташа, — а он в ответ что-то пробормотал, изобразил Чубаку и ушёл, ни с кем не попрощавшись.

— Ох, — вздохнул Стив, — я знаю, в чём проблема. Ты слишком поторопилась. Он и так переживал из-за того, что ему нравится разговаривать с тобой. Если он согласится пойти с тобой, то напрямую нарушит кодекс братана.

— Это выдуманный кодекс, — напомнил Клинт.

— И это только твоё мнение, — фыркнул Стив недовольно. — У Баки не было постоянной девушки уже давно, и он волнуется, для него это как пойти сдавать экзамен по математике, когда готовился к английскому. Он боится всё провалить, испортить, потому что ты ему действительно нравишься.

— Бартон, ты не мог выбрать для меня кого-нибудь более взрослого? — хмыкнула Наташа.

— Я решу проблему с Баки, — сказал Стив и сел прямо, положив руки на столик. — У нас есть другая проблема.

— Какая? — спросила Ванда.

— Помнишь, — обратился он к Наташе, — вчера на вашу вечеринку заглядывал такой красавчик-гей, чей-то друг. Ну так вот я с ним переспал.

— Да знаем мы, — поморщился Клинт. Ванда тоже не восприняла эту новость с энтузиазмом.

— Стой, — заговорила Наташа. — Но вчера на вечеринке не было никаких геев, только жених заходил ненадолго…

— Вот именно, — поджав губы, Стив покачал головой.

— Вы что, блять, издеваетесь?

Наташа уткнулась лицом в ладони и тяжело вздохнула. Стив почувствовал себя невероятно виноватым.

— Значит, сначала вы познакомили меня с парнем, который панически боится серьёзных отношений, а потом вот этот Аполлон-во-плоти затолкал свой кларнет в… будущего мужа моей начальницы? Колись, Бартон, ты смерти моей хочешь, да?

— Я узнал, что он жених только сегодня утром, — попытался оправдаться Стив. — Если бы я знал об этом сразу, то никогда бы…

— Да мне плевать, — высказала Наташа, откинувшись на спинку дивана. — Главное, решайте, кто из вас скажет Пеппер, что её будущий муж – гей.

— Ну точно не я, — подняв руки над столом, сказал Стив. — Я пойду решать проблему с Баки.

Клинт принял это, как удар по его самооценке, репутации и прямиком по причиндалам, потому что если вдруг что-то ещё пойдёт не так, Наташа явно отвесит ему свой коронный.

— Стив, ты обещал мне рассказать о позах, — шепотом напомнила ему Ванда.

— Я пришлю тебе картинку из Камасутры в What’s App.

 

***

Пришлось долго стучать в дверь, прежде чем Баки открыл её. Стив прошёл в квартиру, даже не спрашивая разрешения. Баки поворчал что-то себе под нос.

— Ты сдурел? — сходу спросил Стив. Ну надо же, без всякой подготовки.

— А что я мог сделать? — фыркнул он. — Она хочет, чтобы мы вместе пошли на свадьбу. Стив, это серьёзно!

— Ты просто трус, Бак.

Стив сел на диван, закинув ноги на журнальный столик.

— Наташа же замечательная девушка, — продолжил Стив, не обращая внимания на Баки, который постоянно закатывал глаза. — Красивая, умная и сильная. Я думал, она тебе нравится.

— Нравится, — согласился Баки, — но я не могу быть с ней… по-серьёзному. Ну то есть со всеми этими мыслями о будущем, о том, в каком костюме я буду на свадьбе и какого пола будет наш первый ребёнок. Отметим ли мы нашу годовщину походом на «Борцы против Роботов» или пойдём на концерт какой-нибудь старой инди-группы. И когда нам будет по шестьдесят, будем ли мы жить на Манхеттене или уедем на Лонг-Айленд.

— Это называется _чувства_. И это нормально, что ты их испытываешь. Это хорошо, так и должно быть.

— Не должно! Я и раньше встречался с девушками, но такого никогда не было!

— Так, сейчас ты переоденешься, и мы поедем в бар, где тебя ждёт Наташа. Ты извинишься и пригласишь её куда-нибудь пойти.

— Ни за что!

— Да перестань, — нервно сказал Стив, заёрзав. — Я помню, что всю жизнь был загнанным в угол мальчишкой и невероятно гордился тем, что дружил с Баки Барнсом, который был уверенней всех на свете, который два дня назад открыто говорил, что нет никого, кто бы мог с ним сравниться. Этот Баки Барнс очень выручил меня когда-то, помог освоиться в жизни и принять себя, и теперь я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Я хочу, чтобы он был таким же стойким и уверенным, каким был всегда. Чтобы он встал, надел штаны и поехал в бар, подошёл к девушке своей мечты и просто сказал: мы идём в пиццерию, я заказал столик на семь, попрощайся со всеми, жду тебя на улице.

— Я так не могу, — разозлился Баки, замахав руками, — не могу и все. Обычно мой внутренний голос говорит, что я могу всё. А рядом с Наташей… Он молчит.

— Если хочешь, то Клинт будет твоим внутренним голосом, потому что иначе Наташа оторвёт ему яйца.

— Нет, — отозвался Баки. Стив заметил боковым зрением, что тот натягивал штаны. — Только не Клинт. У него голос так себе, даже твой лучше. А уж тем более, что уж говорить о моём.

Стив устало помотал головой, но ничего против не сказал, дабы не спугнуть набравшегося уверенности Барнса.

 

***

Клинт сидел прямо напротив Пеппер, которая никак не могла понять, что он от неё хотел. На самом деле это было сложно. Как сказать девушке, что её жених – гей? Она ведь ещё вчера так радовалась будущей свадьбе прямо здесь, в его баре.

— Пеппер, — начал он, сложив руки в замок на столе перед собой. — В жизни бывает всякое. Представь, что жизнь похожа на радугу. Красный цвет символизирует нашу сущность, оранжевый всегда улучшает настроение, жёлтый и зелёный напоминают нам о самой прекрасной поре в году. А голубой, цвет неба, нередко можно обнаружить гораздо ближе, чем ты думаешь.

Стив стоял на пороге и недоумевал. Боже, у Клинта всегда было так плохо с оправданиями? Он увидел, как Наташа отдёрнула его и поспешил подойти к ним.

— Лучше ничего ей не говори, чем так, — фыркнула она.

— Это было отвратительно, — сказал Стив. Клинт выглядел расстроенным. — И вообще не думаю, что ей нужно об этом знать.

— Но она выходит замуж за гея! — шёпотом воскликнула Наташа.

— Не за гея, — не согласился Стив. — Тони скорее бисексуал. Но просто будь хорошей девочкой и не порти ей жизнь.

— Ла-а-адно, — немного раздражённо сказала Наташа.

— Где Баки? — спросил Клинт, радуясь, что ему больше ничего не надо делать.

— Паркует машину, сейчас будет.

Когда прозвенел колокольчик, Стив думал, что это пришёл Баки, но в бар, широко улыбаясь, зашёл Тони. Стив, Клинт и Наташа отошли подальше, встав за спиной невесты. Тони наклонился к ней и поцеловал в щёку.

— Тони, дорогой, — начала Пеппер, — расплатись с барменом и пойдём. Спектакль начинается в восемь.

— Он уже с ним достаточно расплатился, — захихикала Ванда, кидая косые взгляды на них обоих.

— А-ха-ха, — лживо и громко рассмеялся Стив, — она так шутит.

Он кивком позвал Тони проследовать за ним. Они стояли около барной стойки, Стив ждал пока пройдёт операция по карте, стараясь не смотреть Тони в глаза. Тот заказал немного выпить, и Стив без вопросов налил ему.

Колокольчик прозвенел снова, и на этот раз в бар зашёл Баки. Он сразу же подошёл к Наташе. Встал прямо, вздёрнув подбородок.

— Прости, что я вчера сбежал, — начал он. Его голос звучал твёрдо. — Скажу честно, я струсил. Но на самом деле я не такой. Я хороший парень, у меня есть планы насчёт будущего и… я хочу изменить свой обычный стиль жизни. Хочу, чтобы всё было по-другому. И когда Стив сказал мне, что у меня есть определённые чувства и что испытывать их это нормально, я понял, что поступил глупо.

Из-за спины Баки достал одну большую розу с голубыми лепестками. Она была невероятно красивой и выглядела романтично, но Стив вдруг понял, что не сказал Баки одну важную вещь.

— Ты не хочешь поесть со мной пиццы? — спросил он, протягивая Наташе цветок.

— Думаю, нет, — нахмурилась она. Баки испуганно смотрел на неё. — Но мне понравилось то, что ты там говорил про чувства, так что, пожалуй, я соглашусь.

Наташа взяла в руки цветок и понюхала его.

— О да! — закричал Баки.

Подпрыгнув на месте, он побежал к Стиву.

— Всё сработало, Стив, спасибо! — радостно сказал он, а потом заметил Тони. — О, кстати, хочу выразить благодарность невесте.

— О боже, нет, — проскулил Стив, — Баки, не надо, прошу тебя.

— Невеста. Пеппер, спасибо тебе, что принимаешь на работу таких красивых сотрудниц, — он подмигнул Наташе, — и спасибо, что привела этого парня для моего лучшего друга. Теперь он не одинок.

— Слушай, — прошептала Ванда Клинту на ухо, — а это лучше, чем Санта-Барбара.

— Я одинок, Баки, я очень одинок, навсегда, и прошу забудь об этом, — растерянно пробалоболил Стив.

— Одинок? А что, был перепихон на один раз? — спросил Баки, и Стив был готов биться головой об стойку. — Он тебе не понравился? Ну ты посмотри, вроде ничего такой. Ты же его знаешь, Пеппер?

Наташа мотала головой, вздыхая. Боже, всё это не могло быть ещё более глупым. Баки был не в курсе, Баки, чёрт подери, кажется, был слишком непонятливым в плане отношений. Говоря каждое новое предложение, он всё больше заводился и продолжал указывать рукой в сторону Тони, который уже хотел сбежать отсюда.

— Может, всё дело в коктейле, который я пью, — сказала Пеппер, — но я не понимаю, причём тут какой-то парень и твой лучший друг.

— Ба-а-аки, прошу тебя, уйди отсюда, — заскулил Стив. Тони же уже подскочил к Пеппер и даже попытался её увести, но она не поддавалась.

— Слушай, мой друг Стив, бармен, переспал вот с этим парнем, твои другом, который стоит у тебя за спиной. И я просто хочу сказать спасибо за твоего друга, — улыбнулся Баки.

Стив почувствовал себя ещё отвратительнее. Господи, ну почему он забыл рассказать ему такую важную вещь? Клинт едва сдерживал смех, и Стив подумал, что как-нибудь отомстит ему за это.

— Так ты гей? — возмутилась Пеппер громко.

— Не совсем, — попытался оправдаться Тони, — мне нравятся и девушки, и парни, это знаешь, как любить пончик, покрытый сразу двумя видами шоколада.

— Ну ты и придурок, — не выдержала Пеппер и плеснула ему в лицо всё содержимое бокала с коктейлем. — Я сегодня же заберу все свои вещи.

Тони ещё попытался оправдаться, но Пеппер его не слушала и вышла из бара, на прощание хлопнув дверью.

— А всё не так плохо, — сказал Тони, повернувшись к Стиву. Тот с ужасом смотрел на залитый алкоголем пиджак. — Что это?

— Мартини, — ответил Стив, — и немного мятного сиропа.

— А ты любишь мартини? — спросил Тони, продолжая облизывать губы, и подошёл ближе. Стив кивнул. — Слушай, у меня тут проблемы с девушкой. Можно будет сегодня переночевать у тебя?

— Да, без проблем, — кивнул Стив. — Давай налью тебе выпить за счёт заведения.

— Кофе есть?

— Сейчас принесу.

— Как долго ты сегодня работаешь? — спросил Тони, не давая Стиву уйти.

— С четырёх, значит где-то до десяти.

— Пойдёшь со мной на свидание, сладкий?

— Пойду, — согласился Стив. — Но сначала кофе?

Тони кивнул ему в ответ.

Стив вернулся довольно быстро, и они разговорились. Клинт, Наташа, Баки и Ванда тупо смотрели на Стива и Тони, которые, кажется, полностью игнорировали произошедшее.

— Простите, но что за херня? — спросил Клинт, недоумевая.

— Тебе снова единственному в этом баре не повезло, — сказала Ванда, покачав головой.

— Предлагаю, не рушить их идиллию, — Баки повернулся к Наташе. — Ну что, в пиццерию?

— Я бы перекусила бургером с беконом, — призналась она, очаровательно улыбнувшись.

— Пошли.

Клинт проводил Баки и Наташу взглядом, а потом повернулся и увидел, как Тони и Стив целуются прямо через стойку. И хоть это, на его взгляд, выглядело отвратительно, Клинт счёл это милым.

— Слушай, если они все по парочкам, то может нам тоже стоит сходить куда-нибудь вместе? — спросил Клинт, потирая затылок.

Стоявшая рядом с ним Ванда улыбнулась. Быть может, это значит «да»?

 

***  
_год спустя_

— Серьёзно, девичник? В этот же день, что в том году? — нервно спросил Стив.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз ты не склеишь жениха, — фыркнул Клинт недовольно, положив на стойку согласованное меню.

— Один раз всего было, — возмутился Стив, вытащив винную карту. — И мы, кстати, до сих пор вместе.

Клинт решил проигнорировать это заявление и стал внимательно вчитываться в меню. Вроде никаких сложных составляющих, и их повар способен сделать всё это в короткие сроки. Никаких проблем возникнуть не должно.

Он так увлёкся, что испугался, когда кто-то сел рядом с ним. Повернувшись, он увидел довольного Тони, который, облокотившись руками о стойку, потянулся к Стиву и поцеловал его.

— Скажи «да», — ухмыльнулся Тони, — и я поцелую тебя ещё раз.

— Господи, за что мне это наказание? — вслух произнёс Клинт и удалился, скрывшись за дверью кухни.

— Вот и славно, а теперь и вправду скажи «да».

— Я не буду снова перечитывать тот список ролевых игр, даже не пытайся, — сказал Стив. — Кстати, ты помнишь какой сегодня день?

— О, конечно, помню. День рождение Эйнштейна.

— Да я не об этом.

— Я помню, что у нас годовщина, сладкий, — весело произнёс Тони, — не переживай. Вечером отработаю тебе по полной.

— Вообще-то у меня есть для тебя подарок, — рассмеялся Стив, и Тони насторожился. Это не к добру. — Вот.

Вытащив из-под стойки что-то, завёрнутое в красно-золотую бумагу, Стив положил свёрток перед Тони и наблюдал за его реакцией. Вскинув бровь, Тони пробормотал себе под нос тихое «ну ладно» и принялся распаковывать подарок.

И он совсем не удивился, когда вытащил оттуда белую футболку. Тони приложил её к себе, как бы примеряя.

— Полноприводный? — прочитал Тони, а следом заржал как ненормальный, опуская голову.

— Ну, чтобы лишних вопросов не возникало, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь.

— Ты просто лучший, — закивал Тони, с улыбкой смотря на футболку. — Ванда, смотри, круто, правда?

— Невероятно, — согласилась официантка.

— Что делаете? — спросил Баки, садясь рядом с Тони. — О, ты всё-таки сделал ему такую футболку? Круто! Нравится?

— Нравится. Привет, Наташа.

Баки и Наташа заказали выпить. Тони терпеливо ждал, когда Стив освободится. Эти две минуты больше походили на двадцатиминутный обеденный перерыв. А потом к ним присоединился Клинт. Но всё же Стив снова встал рядом с Тони, вытянув руки на стойке перед собой.

— Сладкий, скажи «да», — снова попросил Тони, и все обернулись на него.

Откуда-то Тони вытащил маленькую коробочку и, раскрыв её, поставил прямо перед Стивом. Тот хлопал глазами, смотря на кольцо.

— У меня только одно условие, — усмехнулся он. — Никаких девичников!

— Значит «да»?

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, посмотрел на всех свидетелей, а потом на Тони, который выглядел ужасно счастливым.

— Да, — кивнул Стив.

Тони практически перепрыгнул через стойку, чтобы поцеловать его.

Клинт решил, что девичник придётся отменить.


End file.
